


Kenma Gives Kuroo a Graduation Present He'll Never Forget

by ambini42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bokuto interrupts, graduation party, jersey smelling, kenma gives kuroo his graduation present, kenma is going to miss kuroo, kenma takes the lead, kuroo follows, take off my pants kuro, the present is a cat keychain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42
Summary: Kenma is really going to miss Kuroo so he ends up giving him two presents for graduation.--“Kenma,” Kuroo said, his breath quick and short. The younger boy looked at him, expectantly, eyes shining.  “I could never forget you.”Kenma blinked back tears he didn’t even know were beginning to build. He didn’t know how to respond. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Without thinking, he twisted his fingers into Kuroo’s dark-hair, kissing him again, harder. He pulled Kuroo against him, almost falling backwards until Kuroo’s hands went under his thighs, parting his legs to wrap around the lanky boy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 290
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Kenma Gives Kuroo a Graduation Present He'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [mimimortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis) for the beta read and the reminder to post.

Kenma slipped through the door to the quiet of Kuroo’s bedroom, escaping his best friend’s graduation party. Large gatherings have always made Kenma anxious, and Kuroo’s bedroom has always been a safe space. It was also the perfect space to give Kuroo his graduation present away from the prying eyes of family members and teammates. 

The Nekoma setter sat on Kuroo’s bed, the maroon striped gift bag at his feet. He took his PSP out from his back pocket and switched it on—the familiar theme song playing softly in the quiet. His phone buzzed, flashing the name of the sender: Kuro 😼.

“Where are you?” 

Kenma’s stomach lurched at the thought of the dark-haired boy searching for him above everyone else. He typed back, “In your room. I have your present. Meet me.” Before he looked away, Kuroo’s response lit his screen again. “Okay. Be there in a few.” Kenma set his phone down on the bed next to him and sighed, looking around his friend’s room.

Clothes are strewn across the floor. Kuroo’s desk is pressed against the side wall with a backpack leaning against it, half opened, blue spiral notebooks poking out. On the floor by the chair, a volleyball sat unmoving in the shadows. The sun broke through from the window behind Kenma, and his eyes fell back toward the dark bedspread he was sitting on. He ran his hand across the comforter, feeling the imprint of Kuroo’s body on the mattress. He wondered how long it would take to disappear after Kuroo leaves for university. 

Kenma gripped the edge of the bed as his eyes followed the sunlight on the floor up to a red and black jersey that hung on the wall. The underlined number one glowed in the sun. Kenma blinked back the tears pooling up in the back of his eyes. Realization hit Kenma that he would never see that number worn again by Kuroo, never play another official game with his best friend. 

Kenma shook his head and stood up, leaving his PSP behind him—the game music fading into the background. He walked toward the jersey and pinched the fabric between his fingers. The material felt soft, yet slightly stiff, between his fingertips, indicating that it had been washed recently. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the jersey and inhaled. Behind the laundry detergent fragrance, the lingering scent of Kuroo came forward: musky, warm, and familiar. Tears started to well up in his eyes again as he pulled his head away from the jersey.

“What are you doing?” Kenma jumped, startled, turning around and seeing the messy bedhead he’s known since childhood and froze. 

Kuroo was standing behind him, arms crossed lazily, a bemused smirk on his face, wondering what his childhood friend was possibly doing with his face against the wall. Kuroo’s heart lurched when he caught the expression in the golden eyes he has known forever.

“Nothing,” Kenma muttered, angling his body away to hide his face. He started to move around his friend to walk back to where the gift sat. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s wrist and spun him back, knocking Kenma off balance and into Kuroo. The two boys froze, Kenma’s face now pressed against Kuroo’s broad chest. The taller boy’s scent now no longer lingering under the other’s nose, but completely overwhelming him. Kuroo placed his hands on Kenma’s shoulders to steady him back onto his feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kuroo asked, eyes glancing at the PSP, which only leaves Kenma’s person during volleyball, lit up untouched on his bed still playing the intro theme. “You’re acting weird.” 

“Here is your present,” Kenma said, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible, knowing he wasn’t answering the question asked. He twisted away quickly swallowing the lump in his throat as he walked across the room. Kenma’s skin tingled in the places that Kuroo had touched: his wrist, his shoulders, his whole body. The younger boy picked up the bag from the ground and stretched his arm out to hand it to Kuroo, keeping his eyes focused down at the corner of Kuroo’s bed

Kuroo gazed at the shorter boy, brown eyes narrowed, a furrowed wrinkle between his brows. He took the bag out of his hands and watched Kenma sit down on the bed. Kuroo moved to sit next to him, removing the satisfaction Kenma felt from the distance he had put between them. Both of the boys’ bodies tensed as their arms brushed against one another while Kuroo shuffled through the tissue paper.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” Kenma began to ramble, picking up his PSP and fiddling with the buttons, anything that could distract his racing heart from how close they were. “I know it’s a little silly so-”

“Kenma.” 

Kuroo gripped the two-toned cat keychain that Kenma spent weeks trying to decide if he should buy in his hand, staring at it intently. He turned the small cat in his hand to see it from every angle. Kuroo’s Adam's apple moved as he swallowed, lost in thought.

“Kenma, it looks like you,” he whispered, feeling his heartbeat loud in his ears.

“Well, you always seem to forget things, so I thought it would help you not forget me,” Kenma said without thinking, his cheeks flushing as he realized what he said. He looked down, his hair obscuring Kuroo from his peripheral, and stared intently into his game. “That’s so cheesy. Ignore that I said that. It’s so embarrassing.”

Kuroo’s cheeks reddened slightly as he took in the words he just heard.

“Kenma...” 

Kenma shook his head, continuing to stare down at his game as his two-toned hair fell forward, a curtain hiding his burning face and dividing them. His blush crept down his neck as Kuroo shifted off the bed and knelt in front of him. 

Kuroo wrapped his long fingers around the console and set it on the floor. He brushed back Kenma’s two-toned hair with his hands, forcing the younger boy to look at him. Kuroo lifted his hand and caressed Kenma’s flushed cheeks tenderly. Both boys were acutely aware of how close they were. 

“I love this present,” Kuroo said to him, softly as he leaned forward, slowly, closing the space between them.

“I-, I’m glad you do,” Kenma muttered, gripping the comforter beneath him with sweaty palms as Kuroo’s face was centimeters from his now, making unwavering eye contact.

“I... love... this present,” Kuroo repeated slowly, angling his head slightly as his hand moved down to tilt Kenma’s chin upward.

“You said that already,” Kenma whispered, voice barely audible. Kuroo closed the distance until only a piece of paper could fit between their lips.

“I love you...” was the last thing Kenma heard before Kuroo’s lips pressed against his. Time felt like it had been suspended. Kenma’s whole body tensed, shocked at the softness of Kuroo’s mouth against his. He didn’t move. Kuroo started to lean back away from him, but Kenma closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders, and pressed his mouth back. Kuroo started to smile and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist. The kiss broke, and the two boys pressed their foreheads against one another.

“I love you too, Kuro.”

Kuroo smiled larger and kissed his best friend again, deeper, parting his lips. His tongue slid against Kenma’s lower lip causing the smaller boy to sigh and open his mouth, allowing for their tongues to collide for the first time. Their tongues danced feverishly with one another, clumsy and emotionally driven, but it felt easy, like kissing each other had been something they had done their entire lives. Kuroo squeezed the small dip of Kenma’s hip bones and felt the smaller boy’s breath intake. He started to pull away, but Kenma gripped his hands tighter around Kuroo’s neck, not allowing him to.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said, his breath quick and short. The younger boy looked at him, expectantly, eyes shining. “I could never forget you.”

Kenma blinked back tears he didn’t even know were beginning to build. He didn’t know how to respond. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Without thinking, he twisted his fingers into Kuroo’s dark-hair, kissing him again, harder. He pulled Kuroo against him, almost falling backwards until Kuroo’s hands went under his thighs, parting his legs to wrap around the lanky boy. Kenma didn’t let their lips separate as he felt Kuroo lift him up and turn around. Kenma now on top, straddling the waist of the larger boy.

They kissed one another vehemently, desperately, mouths gasping to take in more of one another. Kenma moved his mouth to Kuroo’s jawline. He kissed up the sharp edge to the middle blocker’s ear, taking his earlobe in between his teeth, which elicited a low sound from his throat that Kenma had never heard before. Kenma continued to kiss behind Kuroo’s ear causing the older boy to grip his hips harder.

“Kuro, can I take off your shirt?”

Kuroo’s breath hitched at the words. Pulling back, he looked to Kenma, only to be met with hungry eyes. He nodded his head quickly and watched as Kenma’s nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders. He leaned back slightly and watched transfixed as Kenma removed his own shirt over his head, throwing it to the side.

Kenma kissed his best friend softer this time, as he slid his hands from Kuroo’s taunt torso to his chest, feeling the hard muscle built from years of volleyball. He briefly thought about how many times he has laid on this bed with Kuroo, and how this time is completely different. He pushed slightly on Kuroo’s chest, signalling for him to lay back onto his bed. Following Kenma’s lead, 

Kuroo sprawled his body onto the bedspread. Kenma took in the visual of Kuroo, half-naked under him, and the surge of how much he wanted Kuroo spread through his entire body. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the middle blocker again as he slowly ground his hip against Kuroo’s pelvis, his hands wrapped in Kuroo’s bedhead. Kenma felt a surprising amount of delight in being able to feel Kuroo’s want growing underneath. He didn’t need to hear the older boy say it to know.

“Kenma, I’m getting really turned on,” Kuroo said, gripping the smaller boy’s waist to stop the thrust. Kuroo stifled a groan into the other boy’s mouth.

“Then get turned on,” Kenma purred into Kuroo’s ear. “Stop holding back, Kuro.” 

Kuroo felt something in him rush forward. He knew he had been holding back, and so did Kenma. He kissed Kenma harder, their teeth clanging against each other without a care. Kuroo slid his hands down and caressed Kenma’s thighs, evoking a gasp from the boy on top of him. He ran his hands up them, firmly, higher and higher until he reached Kenma’s ass.

Kuroo gripped Kenma as he rolled them over so he was on top of the younger boy, Kenma’s legs wrapped around his waist. He moved his hands to twist them into the two-toned hair, hitching Kenma’s head back. Kuroo started to lick Kenma’s now exposed neck as he gyrated his hips as slowly as Kenma had previously. The effect was immediate as Kenma started to whimper, grasping at Kuroo’s back. Kuroo smiled, sliding his tongue across Kenma’s collarbone before sucking on his pale skin, knowing there was going to be a mark in the morning. Kuroo’s hands moved to grip Kenma’s ribcage as his tongue moved down Kenma’s body further. He trailed kisses down the center of his narrow chest and moved to circle Kenma’s left nipple.

Kenma gripped Kuroo’s hair, shuddering under the wet tip of Kuroo’s tongue all over his body. He let out a sound that he would have found embarrassing in any context other than this one. All he could think about was Kuroo’s tongue on his body, how good Kuroo’s mouth felt sucking on his nipples. He wrapped his legs tighter around Kuroo’s toned body, tugging on the messy black hair to pull the athletic boy back up for a bruising kiss. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“Take off my pants,” Kenma said, between kisses.

Kuroo’s mouth went dry and he paused for a moment. He sat back up onto his knees, hesitantly, letting his fingers trail down Kenma’s soft torso to his waistband. Kenma was flushed with anticipation—biting his lip, hair splayed out around him. Kuroo ran his hand down the front of Kenma’s pants, outlining the hardened cock underneath the fabric. The younger boy moaned at his lingering touch.

“Please, Kuro, take off my pants,” Kenma said in a voice that was close to begging. Kuroo looked the setter in the eyes as he unbuttoned and removed Kenma’s pants and boxers, tossing them to their pile of clothes on the floor. When Kuroo turned back to look back at Kenma, he froze. There he was, Kenma, his childhood friend, his secret love, naked and beautiful, and he lost all train of thought to his beating heart.

Kenma started to feel vulnerable, fidgety, unclothed and under Kuroo’s fervent gaze. He sat up and his hands drifted down the larger boy’s tense body. 

“Is this okay?” Kenma asked, his hands brushed over his waistband. Kuroo nodded, and they kissed again as Kenma unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down off his body with his briefs.

The boys sat there for a moment silently taking in one another’s bodies, familiar and different at the same time. They both leaned into each other, kissing gently, tenderly. They both sat up on their knees and wrapped their arms around the other, pressing their bodies together with no barriers. They fell over onto their sides, their kisses increasing with passion as their cocks grazed one another. They ground their hips together, moaning into one another’s mouths.

Kenma was the first one to slide a hand down the other’s body, reaching between Kuroo’s legs and wrapping around his erection. Kuroo let out a guttural sound as Kenma moved his hand up and down slowly. 

“Fuck…” Kuroo swore, before kissing Kenma fiercely, his hand moving down to touch Kenma’s cock. Kenma’s hips inadvertently moved forward to meet Kuroo’s grasp, and Kuroo wrapped his fingers more firmly. Their mouths separated, breathing heavily, as they looked into one another’s eyes as their hands pumped the other’s erection with unbridled desire.

“Kuro…” Kenma gasped, pulling him closer and putting his head in the crook of the other’s neck, clamping his mouth down and sucking hard. Kenma tasted the sweat on Kuroo’s skin as pleasure built in his body. Kuroo let out a low groan as he clasped Kenma’s head closer to him, his fingers fisting his locks.

“Kenma…”

Their hands started to move faster, the sounds coming from their mouths mixed with gasps and grunts to one another, repeating the other’s name into one another’s ear

“Kuro…”

“Kenma…”

The two boys clutched each other as their hands continued to move fervently together.

“Ku-Kuro… I’m gonna…” Kenma gasped and he looked at Kuroo desperately, who met his gaze with his own frantic expression.

“M-me too…” 

Their mouths caught one another as their bodies rolled against each other. The noises made are heard by each other and unheard by the rest of the world until they became shuddering limbs and clinging skin.

Kuroo laid onto his back, closing his eyes and panting. Kenma wrapped himself around Kuroo, letting his head lay on the broad chest. He listened to Kuroo’s erratic heartbeat, feeling a level of calm and comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time as Kuroo’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I love you so much,” Kuroo murmured, before lifting his chin to meet his lips, slow and deep. Kenma melted into his body, his kiss, then pulled away to look Kuroo in his eyes.

“Kuro, I love yo-”

“HEY HEY HEY!!!” 

Both boys freeze as they hear a banging on the bedroom door, a familiar voice shouting from the other side.

“Kuroooooooo!! Your mom told me you were in your room. Let me in so I can give you your present.”

Kuroo groaned letting his head fall back onto the pillow, putting his hand over his face. Kenma closed his eyes and laid his head back onto Kuroo’s chest.

“Bokuto, I’ll be right out,” Kuroo shouted as he stroked Kenma’s hair, gazing at the beautiful boy on his side. Kenma propped himself on his chin and looked back up at the older boy smiling slightly. 

“We better get back to the party,” Kenma hummed. Kuroo kissed him softly again, sighing, defeatedly into his mouth.

“If we don’t, Bokuto may break down the door.”

The boys detangled themselves from one another. Kuroo handed Kenma a towel to wipe himself off with before they slowly put their clothes back on, wanting to extend their isolated moment. Kuroo walked toward the door as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Before he touched the knob, Kenma grabbed his arm quickly.

“Kuro, wait,” he said softly. Kuroo looked back at him, an expression of concern on his face before Kenma looked back up at him.

“Kuro, I love you too.” 

Kuroo smiled and kissed him again before taking his hand, leading him back out to the party.


End file.
